Thunder Claps and Lightning
by Angelic Moon1212
Summary: The rewrite of Here Comes the Thunder! T for violence and language! AU. Amara had always differed from the norm; even before she found out she was a witch. Adding a Manticore into the mix doesn't make that much of a difference, right? Wrong. With new friends, new powers and new enemies, Amara Potter has got a lot on her plate. Even…death?
1. Chapter 1

**HERE WE GO! This is the rewrite of my beloved-yet-grammarless story **_**Here Comes the Thunder**_** called **_**Thunder Claps and Lightning**_**. I'm going to try to keep the dialogue the same, but I can't actually remember where I was going with HCtT, so TCaL is going to head in a different direction I think. For those of you new to HCtT, TCaL or just me in general, I'll put the original full summary from HCtT below;**

Amara Potter has secrets, some that she keeps even from her best friends. Shes dyslexic, has ADHD, is able to read and speak Ancient Greek, and loves to read about the greek gods. The last thing she expects to happen on a trip to America with the Dursleys, was to be attacked by a Manticore. With new friends, new secrets, new powers, will she be able to save someone who really matters to her – or die trying?

**The shame…The shame… **

**Yes, that was the summary for HCtT, word for word, misplaced coma for misplaced coma. Let the humility commence. **

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, here's the summary for TCaL;**

Amara had always differed from the norm; even before she found out she was a witch. Adding a Manticore into the mix doesn't make that much of a difference, right? Wrong. With new friends, new powers and new enemies, Amara Potter has got a lot on her plate. Even…death?

**I hope that this is better. I really do. **

**For those of you who didn't read Chapter 5 or 4 of HCtT, here are the pairings for the story: **Jason/Clarisse, Leo/Piper, Amara/Nico.

**I don't think I'll actually give Amara much interaction with Jason, Leo, and Piper. Clarisse and Annabeth maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I, AngelicMoon1212, regular teen girl of America, does not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Harry Potter series in any way or sort. **

**I have not read House of Hades. Keep in mind. THIS IS AU.**

_Chapter 1_

The Gryffindor Common Room was unusually quiet, but that was to be expected in the last few weeks of school. Exams were nearing and nearly everyone was studying. Out of all the book clad students, one fourteen year old sat upside down on a couch, continuously catching and setting free a gleaming Snitch. You could think she was a Weasley, with how bright her crimson ponytail was, but the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and baby blue eyes behind circular glasses (said to look exactly like her Grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black's) would tell a different story.

Amara Potter was bored, a bad thing for the Girl Who Lived.

_I'm glad I don't have to take the Exams because of the Tournament…_, She thought to herself with a frustrated noise, _But really, there's nothing to do!_

Silence did not bode well with her and caused her to start thinking about the upcoming Third and Final Task. The maze that had been seen growing was a scary thought, and if she knew Hagrid, the creatures that were to be in it were going to be deadly. She wasn't especially worried about the other Champions – they were all adults, and honestly, she wasn't close with them as some may think – but she herself… Luck had been all that kept her safe the past two Tasks.

It was times like these that she really needed to fly, but the pitch was closed. There wasn't anything else to do on the grounds…

_That's it!_ Amara thought with a growing grin, trying to sit up but only accomplished falling off the couch with a loud thump. Hermione shushed her from the next seat over, and Ron looked up from his Potions text. The gangly redhead had only gotten a page in after an hour and was obviously desperate to do anything but study.

"What are you thinking, Ara?" Ron whispered, shrinking away from Hermione's glare.

"Want to go flying?" Amara asked, cheeks red with excitement at the thought of being in the air.

"The pitch is closed, though."

"Not the rest of the grounds, though!" Amara said so quietly as if she was sharing her darkest secret.

Ron reeled at the realization, "Your right! Give me a mo' and I'll get George's broom!"

The Weasley dropped the Potions text with a clatter, not even realizing that he had become the sole source of irritation of the Common Room by then. His loud, booming footsteps didn't help either. Amara rolled her eyes and took out the shrunken broom from her pocket, and tapped her wand on it. Hermione glanced at her worriedly at that.

"Are you that stressed?" The brunet whispered.

Amara shrugged uneasily, "Things are tense, Hermione. Flying keeps me sane, you know that."

"I just wish we could help more-"

"Hermione Granger, don't you even dare think you haven't been a help!" Amara snapped at her quietly, "What would have happened if you didn't help me learn the Summoning Charm? I'd be digesting in a Dragon's stomach! And don't even get me started on the Second Task!"

Water and Amara did not mix well, and it had taken her three days to go even near the Black Lake after she found out. The mere word 'Grindylow' gave her shivers now.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron decided that it was his moment to shine and burst back into the Common Room, George's Cleansweep 7 on his shoulder and banging into walls every which way. Now that she looked closer, Amara realized that Ron had not grabbed George's broom but Fred's broom; Fred had chipped a bit of the handle off during last year's final practice.

"Come on, Amara! The wind doesn't wait forever!"

Amara laughed, ignoring the glares of many students, and stood up from the floor, Firebolt in hand and called back loudly, "Talk to you later, 'Mione!"

**/././**

**As you can see, if you read HCtT, TCaL didn't change all that much. Other than the fact that this is much shorter than the first chapter of HCtT. I'm splitting it into three parts for that, sorry, but I wanted to get this up for everyone first. I hope you like it!**

**REVIEWS ARE AMAZING. I DEDICATE CHAPTERS TO REVIEWERS. (Yes, I **_**am**_** bribing you)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must thank all of you for actually reading and enjoying TCaL. At the moment, TCaL has been put into three communities, has thirteen reviews, sixty-nine favorites and ninety-three story alerts. I can't honestly remember the last time I was this popular, and I'm going to bask in the glory of it. **

**Answers to reviews:**

_The Moon's Lullaby_ – This is going to sound really bad, but I'm glad you got terrified. This means that you liked the story, which means the world to me! And I'm kinda glad I'm not on a hiatus either, 'cause I want to write more! Haha….yeah, I'm not funny.

_Harryginny9_ – Thank you for the compliments, and I hope you continue to read!

_Gabrielle Avis_ – And I really really love you. Can't wait to post this chapter!

_Belladu57_ – Thank you. *stands all straight and pompous*

_HeartFyre_ – I believe we can both agree that commas are ninjas. Thank you for the honest and longish review, and I hope you continue to read and stay interested because I have many twisting ideas…*evil laughter*

_Kira Kyuu_ – Your very name made me smile. Please tell me you chose Kira for Death Note and Kyuu as a shortened version of the Kyuubi from Naruto. PLEASE. When I first read your review, I – for some reason – read it in a very sophisticated, arrogant voice and it made me giggle. I might just take your offer up, too….if I knew what having a beta would entail.

_Slytherin Studios_ – Why thank you.

_Demigod135_ (Guest) – I definitely hope I am.

_You-Know-Who-99_ – Thanks, and it would be set after _Heroes of Olympus_ and _Son of Neptune_ but before _Mark of Athena _and _House of Hades_. Those two books don't exist in the mind I use to type this story.

_RandomYawn_ – Wait and see, wait and see…MWAHAHAHAHA.

_Outofthiswolrdgal_ – phew, your username was a pain to type out. Hope I got it right. And yeah, it's at the end of her Fourth Year and the summer after. The reason I made her hair red was because Gods don't have DNA and therefore it's only their biggest and most prominent thing that gets passed on. For Zeus, in both Jason and Thalia you see them with blue eyes, so I made an inference that this was Zeus' biggest trait. Jason and Thalia are siblings, but only Thalia has black hair, yes? Jason has blonde hair. Therefore, I think that Jason took after his mother and Thalia was a fluke with the hair. Amara takes after Lily and has red hair because of it. I hope that's enough of an explanation.

_FaeTigre_ – It's short because I'm lazy. And hey, I'm going to try and get out a chapter a day…hopefully. Don't hold me to it.

_Nataly SkyPot_ – Gracias.

**It was a big tie as to who I was going to dedicate this chapter to, but in the end the dedication goes to…**

***drum roll please***

**HeartFyre! I'm a sucker for people who compliment me and have read HCtT from the beginning (or at least some many months ago, when there was no hope that I would actually get to it). This chapter is for you~!**

_Chapter Two_

Amara's grip on her broom was deadly tight as she flew aimlessly through the storm, her robes soaked and sticking to her body. None would be able to tell she was crying with the amount of water on her face in the rain, and that's how she liked it. Thunder clapped a few feet from her, but instead of scaring her, she thoughtlessly drifted closer to where it had sounded.

The day before had been the awful Third Task. Everything had been fine at first, till she and Cedric – her own competition! – had taken the Triwizard Cup together. She should have been selfish, she should have agreed when he offered to let her take it by herself, because if she had- if she had…

If she had, Cedric wouldn't be dead.

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_" Amara let out a gut wrenching scream, hunching over her the end of her broom and dry heaved. Her body shook as she sobbed loudly. (Though unheard in the storm)

Everyone around her seemed to die. First her parents and now Cedric. The whole of the Wizarding World believed Dumbledore and she insane, and if Rita Skeeter saw her now, it would only be another reason. None of them wanted to accept the fact that Wizards and Witches could make mistakes too, and they didn't want to believe that the Greatest Dark Wizard in a Century was back. They wouldn't believe it, either, till Voldemort decided to prance in front of them, waving a glowing sign about his resurrection yesterday night.

The scar on the inside of her forearm throbbed.

Another thunder clap sounded, this time on top of her, shaking the very air she was breathing. The storm had escalated quickly and now the winds were at least at 100 mph, and the rain was falling so hard so fast Amara was already getting bruised. Her lips were blue and her fingertips had no feeling in them. Amara's glasses were no longer of use with how wet they were.

_They'll be looking for me soon_, Amara tried to think rationally. _I should go down before I get seriously sick._

Turning her broom so that it was vertical to the ground – or at least, she thought it was the ground. The clouds were so thick and black she couldn't tell – Amara made sure to push her broom to its limit as she dove for the ground, so fast that her tears were dried up as she went. With the howling wind, the deep chill setting into her bones and the storm going on around her, Amara could almost delude herself into thinking that she was a Third Year again, facing Hufflepuff on the Quidditch Pitch, right before the Dementors came.

Back when Cedric was alive and she had no worries other than about Sirius and not being allowed into Hogsmeade. The least eventful year yet.

The grass was coming in fast, splattered with mud and the rain was even harder than it had been when she was up in the clouds with it. Pulling up her broom dangerously close to the ground – closer than she should have pulled up – Amara's feet skidded on the ground till she forced herself to a stop. For a full moment, Amara simply stood there, facing the Forbidden Forest, back to Hagrid's Hut.

She had flown very far from her starting point, near the Front Gates on the far side of the grounds. It was going to take her a good twenty minutes to get back to the castle and then fifteen to get to the Common Room. Amara didn't even try to guess the time, Hermione would still pounce on her, looking for suicidal activity in her Hermione-way. (aka, interrogation)

Turning her back to the forest, she began to walk back through the grounds to the castle. Her robes dragged on the muddy ground, clinging to it and trying to pull her backwards, but she forced herself to keep walking. Every step felt like someone had decided to shove an icy cold blade of grief into her chest, again and again.

The wet broom was still in her hands. She was going to have to dry it off very thoroughly if she didn't want it to peel because of the water.

_Chapter End_

**This was a pretty angsty chapter, wasn't it? I feel so sad just writing it. Poor Amara. **

**Reviews give you a chance to become Dedication of the Chapter! They also show that I'm loved, and I love that!**

EDIT: I totally forgot to put this in, so I have to do it now! I've got a Twitter account for this! It's where you'll get the latest updates on my stuff and I also post when I'm putting up chapters! I hope you'll go and check it out, AngelicMoon1212 (the name is Angela Moon, and the picture is Voldemort, Harry and Snape plus which Deathly Hallow they represent).


End file.
